Initiation
by DarkSkele
Summary: Dr Flug Slys has just been hired by one Eldritch Horror: Black Hat! What on earth is this "initiation" Black Hats been mumbling about? Demencia doesn't seem to know anything about it. May or may not be updated. don't expect too much .3. Also Check out villainous! hehe. please excuse the horrid cover - I tried WattPad Ver: /454586413-paperhat-initiation-hired
1. Hired

Hey reader, Villainous does not belong to me but belongs to Alan Ituriel - go thank him and love him and stuff! - This was the copyright statement. Anyway, Please enjoy reading and I hope you will leave constructive criticism so that I will continue to improve! 3

Dr Flug Slys was – simply put: Frightened. In fact, he was so frightened he was afraid his soul would leave his fragile body any moment now. Why? You question. The reason was rather obvious in Flug's eyes – for in front of him stood a tall, intimidating Eldritch Horror. What was even worse was that it was demanding to employ him, demanding his complete loyalty – in return for what? "For not killing you of course!" Was the reason it had. Honestly, he would rather his soul be consumed as of this moment than spend the rest of his life working for this nightmare of a... thing. Of course, he wasn't about to say that – who knows what this thing would do in return for his agreement? It might even just ignore him and continue with the process anyway. So, Dr Flug agreed – securing himself a place in which he was assured would be worse than hell itself. After all: Black Hat was one of the most well-known "Villain" out there, of course he was retired – but that didn't make him one bit less frightening. Flug knew why Black Hat wanted to hire him – he wasn't the most sought after inventor of the century for nothing you know.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand – he firmly accepted, shaking Black Hat's firm, gloved hand with his own rapidly shaking one. And shook three times – each rhythmic movement causing his heart to drop further and further. "Well, I guess it's a deal then Dr Flug?" Black Hat asked. With a little effort he had forced himself to form the words "absolutely Black Hat." Albeit with many stammers stuffed in-between the words. He was harshly told to always refer to Black Hat as "Boss" or "Sir", replying with "Yes, Black Hat Sir!". Dr Flug Slys had a feeling this would not end well.

That's it folks, hope you enjoyed! Fingers Crossed for a Chapter 2?


	2. Home Sweet Lair

Hey reader, Villainous does not belong to me but belongs to Alan Ituriel - go thank him and love him and stuff! - This was the copyright statement. Anyway, Please enjoy reading and I hope you will leave constructive criticism so that I will continue to improve! Also, sorry about the last chapter not being uploaded correctly. If these are too short then I apologise sincerely.

Black Hat was pleased. He had just assigned one of the world's best scientists into his arsenal. Although it was difficult to believe the thin, scrawny man beside him smothered in his large lab coat could ever be considered as such – it was true, Black Hat had seen this man on the 5 o'clock news more than once before. Once a week usually. It would be especially useful to have a man capable of producing such world-wide recognized ideas every week like clockwork to create his products, wouldn't it? Black Hat did wonder what was under the greasy, flimsy lunch bag that sat upon Flug's head – but as long as the scientist could make his products, he didn't care much for it. They had just arrived at his Grand Hat Mansion when Demencia decided to tackle him – and whilst it didn't effect to any sort of degree, it was quickly starting to get on his nerves as she did this on a daily basis. He quickly strut into his office as soon as the doors were unlocked and shut the door.

 **Flug's Pov**

Dr Flug Slys felt anxious under the glare of Black Hat analysing his every shiver, his every move – what if he was doing something wrong? Would he be annihilated soon? He didn't want to die yet! He was too young to die! Flug felt like crying, but held it in – he was in the company of the big bad Black Hat after all! He was given a tour of the Mansion which included a kitchen, dining rooms, many guest bedrooms, Black Hats "Grand Bedroom Of Evil", the crazy girl's room, his new lab and his new bedroom – although he doubt he'd be using it much. Black Hat left him and the girl alone soon after to "Socialise" as he put it, Flug tried to isolate himself into his new lab. Although, these efforts proved worthless as the girl used inhuman strength to bind him in a huge bear hug. His ears were blasted with the statement of her name which turned out to be "Demencia". After 5 minutes of conversing with this adult-child he felt a wave of exhaustion come crashing down onto him as if he had been hit full force by a truck. He quickly retired to him room which way empty, bleak and so far, only contained a bed and a table. He collapsed onto the bed which was rather flimsy and promptly let the clutches of sleep take him into dreamland.

That's all we have Today! Thank you for reading Folks! 3


End file.
